The life that we can make for our selfs
by babysakura121
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have had hiding feelings for each other for a while now but with everything that is going on will it brake them or will they grow stronger together ? Will what raven has done and almost broke apart mean the true end for her and finn once her truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

As finn and I got back into camp I made my way threw the crowed of people and made my way to Belamy's tent. I made up my mind if Finn had the guts to tell me that he is in love with me then I can do the same right. I kept telling my self that i can do this that i can do it That it would be better to get it all off of my chest.

When I got to the tent I took a deep breath and walked in and froze. I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed freely as i let out a loud sob witch coused raven to wake up and look up at me with wide eyes and I started to back up and I backed up into Bellamy's gun knocking it over waking him up and he sits up straght.

" Clarke are you okay?" He asked me. I just shake my head and back up more.

" H how c can you d do this t to finn R raven?" She shakes her head and gets up pulling a blanket with her and she gets into my face " Why should you or Finn care you have each other! you two where gone all night whats to say that you weren't out their doing the same thing that happened here !"

I push her back and she falls back onto the bed my tears fall faster. " When we where out their we where taking by the Grounders! And you want to know something you and Finn broke up! you where the one that broke up with him before they got us Finn did tell me that he was in love with me but I told him that I couldn't be with him because I am inlove with the vary persion that you are in bed with ! DON'T YOU DARE GET IN MY FACE AND TALK ABOUT ME ABOUT TAKING AWAY THE MAN THAT YOU LOVE !" I couldn't breath.

Raven's face pailed. " N NO! thats not true I have seen the way that you look at him It's FINN that ou love I it can't be!" I Turned away i couldn't look at them anymore i felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. " i b broke everything off with finn the day you landed here. HE TRYED TO KEEP IT GOING BUT I REFUSED HIM ! i refused him because I fell Inlove with Bellamy Thats why I came here because I wanted to tell him that even knowing that he.. That he would never feel the same way and this tells m me that."

I started to leave only to be stoped by strong arms then my streangth left me and i crumbled to the floor the warmth of his arms never leaving me. " L let me go." I begged but still the warmth stayed and i felt him nuzzle his face into my neck and and I felt his tears for aslong as I have known him i have never not once seen Bellamy blake Cry.

He whispered softly into my neck as he pulled me in closer to him." im so sorry should of said no she asked so sorry so sorry don't leave me please please." I couldn't help it I sobbed more and curled into a ball well as good as i could with Bellamy holding onto me.

**Hey guys just wanted to try something new and I love the 100 and can't wait for session 2 to start. I hope that you guys like it let me know what you would like to see and i will try my best to please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was souronded by warmth and in a bed that was not mine. My head was pounding as lastnight came back to me and I started to cry softly as I smile and slowly wiggle around in the arms that had their hold on me to face a sleeping Bellamy.

Its been about three weeks scence that night. When the morning came the next day Bellamy spent the hole day showing me how sorry he was by getting me water or food when I was hungry. He even went and washed my dirty clothes down at the lake when I was busy in the drop ship taking care of someone that got hurt.

Bellamy asked me the same day that I told him that I would give him a chance to move from my small tent that I share with his sister to his big tent with him. I was hesatent the hole night while I layed next to him scared that he thought that us sharing a bed and a tent meant that I was just going to jump into having sex with him but he never tried anything he just pulled me into his arms and went to sleep it was nice.

We became closer over the next week that we slept togeather at night and on my eighteen th birthday I gave him what was left of me my heart and we made love for the first time. Bellamy was almost atched to me by my hip after that night he never liked going a full day let alone a few hours with out seeing me and I don't blame him I feel the same way I just feel like a pice of me is missing when I am away from him for to long. I love him more then I have ever loved someone before he is my other half.

As if he thought that i was trying to get away he pulled me closer to him and i couldn't help but give his sleeping face a small smile. I nuzzled my face into his neck and closed my eyes and take in his scent. I don't know when i feel alseep but when i woke up the second time bellamy's arms were still around me but I heard vocies. He was talking to someone but his grip on me never wavered and I kept my eyes closed.

" She has been threw hell and back in just one day yesterday let her be for one day. I think that the camp can last that long with out getting a paper cut." bellamy said to someone that i couldn't really bring my self to care to whome it was the only thing I can really think about at this time and place is how tightly bellamy is holding me to his body almost as if he is trying to sheld me from the world and all that are in it .

" I get where you are coming from but wouldn't that make her look weak in their eyes you know that just because she came in contact with a grounder that she shuts down and stays in bed her co-leaders bed at that. What is she doing in here almost everyone heard her and raven's yelling lastnight and now she and Finn keep fightting about something that im guessing has to do with you. " jaspher said ash he tried to sit on the bed at my feet only to be kicked off by bellamy. " OUCH what the hell."

I couldn't help but giggle softly and bellamys arms tighten on my waiest. I open my eyes to see both boys looking down at me .

" what are you giggling about clarke ?" I giggled softly again. " At you you must be stupid to think that bellamy would let you sit on his bed while he is in it let alone at all." jaspher glared at me before walking out of the tent.

" I should proubuly get up and get to the drop ship before thiere is a huge line of people that have paper cuts show up." I said as I try and get up only to be pulled back down and have bellamy flip us so that he is on top of me and he nuzzles my jaw with his nose.

' No stay they can handle them selfs for one day you need a brake once in a while." I smiled softly into his dark hair.

' Is it that I need a brake or that your not done sucking up to me and or you just don't want me to leave your bed the vary bed that have had sex with ravin last night." I try to wiggle out from under him but he takes my arms and pens them abouve my head and moves his face so that he is looking in my eyes.

" first off I don't suck up to anyone even you and second what happend between raven and I ment nothing. She came to me because she was pissed off at spacewalker." He moved closer to me. " She means nothing to me god clarke you are my everything you and O are all I have left in this world. I would do anything to show you that I would do anything to prove that you are my one and only just tell me what to do and I will do it." he almost begged. I closed my eyes and let out a havy breath and nod my head.

Bellamy lets out a breath that he has been holding and barried his face into my neck and took in my sent and brought his hands down from my arms and wraped them around my waiest and held me to him while he softly stroked my side with his thumb.

" so are we just going to lay in your bed all day or are we going to get up and do something today ? " I asked.

He snuggled closer into me while he shifted us so that I was once again laying on his chest." I think that we could just lay in here and hide from the world just you and me." He sighed softly and rubbed his nose on my jaw again before he gently kissed it and layed his head on the pillow.

I giggled softly then winched as i rubed the bruse on my lower back " does's your back hurt ?" Bellamy ask and I nod my head and he moves so that we are sitting and he pulls my shirt up over my head before laying back down pulling me with him and starts to rub my back. I sigh happyily.

" does that feel better ?" I nod my head and nuzzle my head into his neck and sigh. He cuckles softly and runs his fingers up and down my spine and i shiver slightly.

" Mmmh that feels good." I mumbled and I could feel him smile agenst my hair while he runs his hand up to my upper back to my right shoulder and back down then he kissed my shoulder sweetly. I smile and rub my nose agenst his bare chest then his neck before kissing his jaw softly.

He tighten his grip slightly on my waist while his other hand moves slowly down my back and over my butt and grips my thigh and pulls it up over his waist.

I moved my self over to strattle his hips and kiss him on the lips softly and smile into he kiss as he moans into the kiss as i grind my hips into his. Bellamy sat us up and I pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it across the tent and onto the floor.

He growls playfuly as he pulled my hips into his roughly making me giggle as I kissed kiss jaw and down his neck to suck on his collor bone as I moved my hips and moan softly as his grip on my hips pulling me into him again as i tug at his hair. " O fuck clarke. " He moaned into my ear." that feels so good." He moned again and pulled me harder agenst him making me moan louder and crash my lips on to his and try to pull him closer to me if that was even posable.

I shivered at the feel of his rough but gental hands run frum my waist to the clip of my bra and tugs at it as if asking for promition. I bite his jaw softly in answer he growled and pulled the bra from my body and threw it to join his shirt on the floor then he flips us so that he is ontop of me and he pulls my hands out of his hair and pins them to the bed and he begins to kiss down my neck the slowly over my brest before taking one into his hot mouth cousing me to moan and arch my back into him .

As Bellamy layed soft kisses from my brest down my stomach and over my belly buttion then he looked up at me with his eues full of lust and his hair messy It just turned me on even more then I alewady was.

" I think that I have came up with a way to show you and everyone in this camp that you are mine and mine alone." He whispered into my ear as he kissed it.

" H how i is th that B bell ?" I panted out as I arch my back trying to make contact with his skin and mine.

Bellamy kisses my stomach over my belly buttion. " By doning the one thing that no one will ever be aloud to do. Some thing that I would never want anyone other then you to do the onething that I would never want to share with anyone else ." He kissed my belly again.

I gasped softly." Bellamy are you trying to tell me... are you trying to say that you want to get me preganant that you want to try and start a family w with m me.?" He smile his cute boy smile up at me.

" It has been you from the first day that we step foot on this earth. I have only hade eyes for you i mean yes i have been with other girls but none of then have anything on you clarke you are the one that I want to share this with you are the women I want to carry my children. I want you to be mine and only mine and with you being preganat with my child I get that you will be the mother of my child. On top of that every guy in this camp will know that you are mine and even better spacewalker will know that he can never take you away from me. " He smirked at the last idea.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at the idea of having a baby with him that he wanted me to be the mother of his childern . I was about to respond when jaspher came bargen into the tent and froze in his spot as Bellamy threw the blanket over me trying to cover me from jaspers eyes.

" Jasper get the hell out of here now!" Bellamy yelled as he got up and pushed jasper out of then tent before he turned back to me and smiled softly at me telling me in his own way of asking me what my answer would be. I smile and nodded my head " Yes; yes I would love to have a baby with you." I whispered to him so that if anyone was walking by they wouldn't hear and it woyld be between us for now and he smiled the brightest smile that I have seen him smile and he ran over to me pulling me out of the bed and kisses me roughlt but still lovingly. We where going to start trying for a baby and i couldn't be more happyier then I am right now and Bellamy was just as happy as I am he was finally going to have his own family that he can love and charesh other then O and I was going to be the one that can and will give that to him and that is how I know that i am right where i was meant to be I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been over a mouth scence Bellamy and I have sterted to try and get preganant and so far I havn't got my period so hopefuly Im preganant. The grounder's havn't tried anything Bellamy being the hot head that he is he thinks its because they finally have figured out what we can do and they are scared.

I was sitting in mine and bellamy's tent and folding up newly clean Octiviea Walks in and jumps on the bed and hugged me. " O MY GOD IS IT TRUE IS IT TRUE!" She yelled at me and I move to cover her mouth.

" Is what true O ?" I giggle softly knowing that bell had proubably told O that we are trying for a baby. Bellamy and I knew that she would act this way when she found out with her beingthe younger out of the two and she will never be able to have a little brother or sister this is as close as she will get to having a younger family member for her to take care of and be a good persion that someone younger then her to look up to her this is as much for her then it is for Bellamy and I.

" You know that you and Bell are trying for baby and that what he doesn't know now is that you maybe preganat right this vary moment. Waw this is so exsiding." She started to jumping on the bed when Bellamy walks in and gives her a odd look. " Do I even want to know why my little sister is in my tent and jumping up and down on my bed like she is two years old ?"

" Whats not to be happy about my big brother and bestfriend are going to have a baby Im going to be an aunt." She screamed before running out of the tent proubably to go rub in one of the girls around camp that she is going to be an aunt and not to minchen that I won the heart and will be having the first baby in camp and the father being the big bad camp leader Bellamy Blake.

" Um okay I don't think that I have ever seen her like that scence she got out of our apartment for the first time even tho she did get taking to confindment." Bellamy said as he sat on the bed next to me and starts to pull off his boots and tossing them by the door with mine.

" Well we are going to have the first baby out of the 100 that is left and she is going to be an aunt so i would think that she would be happy." I tell him before putting the clothes down on the side table and crawling up ferther onto the bed and pull down the blanket and crawling under it before pulling off my over shirt over my head and tossing it to the floor.

" So are we trying again tonight or do you think that we are already preganant ?" He asked me as he pulled off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed behind me and lays his right hand over my stomach the other on my hip and pulls me closer to him and kissed my shoulder.

I smiled softly." I don't know yet but Im late." His grip on my waiset tightend a bit and he pulled me closer to his body for a moment before he pulled away and layed me on my back.

" I hope that you are pregnant. I can't wait intel you have a little life growing inside you that you and I have created togeather and I can't wait intel you start showing and you have that cute little bump that our little baby will be sleeping in for the next nine mounths." Bellamy smiled brightly at me before he pulls my shirt up under my brest before he leans down and kisses my flat stomach softly. " I can't wait to be a dad I just hope that I will be a good one and that I can protect them from anything and everything."

I smile as my eyes start to sting with un sheated tears." Bell you will be a great father I know it everyone knows it by the way you take care off O for all these years." He smiles up at me in thanks before he lays his head on my belly and runs his thumb over my hip bone.

We stayed that way for while before I was about to fall asleep and a knock came on the table by the door and I looked over to see raven holding a box. I still haven't forgiven her for what she did to me but I was trying it being that I slept with her boyfriend tho it was still a bit diffrent seeing as i didn't know about her at that time.

Bellamy moved and sat up and made a hand movement telling her that it was okay to come closer I sad up and pulled my shirt back down to cover my stomach witch got me a sigh and slight glare from Bellamy. " it thier something you need ravin ?" She shook her head and held out the box and I grabed it then looked at it and she started to talk.

" Your mother she thought that It would be a good Idea to send a few boxes of them down here with me for the girls just incase something happens you know and I guess that she made a good call huh." She took a deep breath before countuning." I am about to take one of my set soon anyway because im about a mouth late before I even came to Bellamy that night so if I am it's not going to be his but Finn's. " She took another deep breath." Octivea came into the drop ship braging about how she will be an aunt soon because you where running late also so I thought you know maybe we can take it togeather because I Clarke im scared and I know that I don't have the right to ask you this or for anything but."

I looked up at her with sadding eyes knowing what she was asking and asking for help doesn't come easy for a girl like ravin so I got up and sliped on my boots and tuged her from the tent.

When we got to the little bathroom in the drop ship we closed and locked the door or well tried to but O piled her self in with us before we could and sat her self on the counter. We both give her a look but she just shruged us off and started to read the test box while raven looked out of the door then shut and locked it.

" Okay so their is two in each box you have to take both." Octivea reads off and I look at her like she is crazy." why?" I ask and she looked up from the box.

" Well one you pee on and the other is almost like a blood test so that you have duble the resolts and having a blood test done is more acoret because it can catch the hormonase better if you are infact are pregnant." she exsplanes and both Raven and I nod or head and start with the pee stick thing before we did the blood test one witch hurt because you had to put this little needle thing into your blood vain in your arm.

" So how long do we have to wait into we know O ?" I ask atfer about five minutes.

" The boxs said that the pee test is about seven minutes and the blood test is about fifteen minutes so we can check the first one in about now and the second in about ten minutes." she said before chucking the box into the trash.

I looked over at ravin who was shaking slightly." Hey Im sure that Finn will be happy to become a father." She snorted " How when he is still hung up on the fact that you might be carrying Bellamy's child. Thats all he has been raving on about all morning after Octivea here comes running threw camp all happy that her big brother and bestfriend where going to have a baby." Ravin picks up her test but doesn't look.

Octivea smiled softly at the thought." I can't help it Im going to be a aunt to a little girl or boy and they are going to be so cute that you can eat them up you would be happy to if you where me."

Ravin stood up." No i wouldn't it is stupid and let not even talk about all the dangers that will come with the child we can still be atached by grounders at any minute." She says loudly and at that point I have had it anger came over me.

" And yet here you are trying to find out if you are preganant or not just as I am but you want to know the diffrens between you and me ravin. Bellamy and I Planed this child you want to know something else Bellamy was the one that asked me if we can start trying for a baby he wants this probably more then I do and I want this baby if their is one alot and that is saying something." I yelled in her face making her try and take a step back but run into the door with tears running down her face but this time i don't feel sorry for her.

Octivea choose this time to say something." Well now I know that this test it right Clarke you got a positive on the first one. "

I took the test from her hands and look down at the test and start to cry a bit with joy." I if this one is positive then the other one." I reached around her and grab the other one and flip it so that the screen is facing me and I squel and run out of the bathroom to find Bellamy not really caring at that point and time what ravin's said It's not my proublem that she can't keep her pants on.

I ran out of the drop ship but still careful so that I don't fall and rish hurting not only my self but the life that now dependend on my own.

" BELLAMY!" I yell as I spot him by the wall talking to miller and I ran into his arms with both test still in my hands. " Clarke what's wrong what happend ? " He asked me while he pulls back so that he can look into my eyes that where still wet from my tears and I held up the test for him and he looks at them and his lips turn up ward into a small smile.

" So we know for sure now ?" He asked and I nod my head quickly and he pulls me back into his arms and spends me around in a cyrcle before pulling away slightly and kisses me softly on the lips and mumbles." I can't belive it we are going to have a baby." I nod slightly Bellamy is crying at this point.

I kissed him again and again while wispering in between." Where having a baby Im preganant."


End file.
